Ain't No Rest for the Wicked
by k.cee aesthetics
Summary: “I did always like Creole women. Theya full of spice, but neva could catch one ‘cause they see too much,” Remy replied, “You know, I neva did catch your name, Belle.” "I didn't give it."
1. Money Don't Grow on Trees

Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

001: Money Don't Grow on Trees.

It was a hot night, as most nights were in the summer time down in New Orleans, but this one was sure to take the cake. Shrugging off his trench coat, Remy walked the unremitting crowded streets. It was not odd from him to be out this late, or rather early, but the reason… Well the reason was idiotic, even by his standards. Weaving through civilians and tourists he perked up when he heard the sound of an acoustic guitar being played and the melodic voice of the singer. He smirked as he came closer, his top hat sitting low he stood in front of the player's open guitar case which awaited bills and coins to be thrown into it as he listening to them sing.

"_Oh, Papa the wolf is knockin' at ma door again._

_Hm, Papa teach me how to shoot the villain dead,_

'_Cause he's peekin' through ma window, he's knockin' at ma door,_

_I'm hidin' in a corner, no, I can't take no more._

_Hm, Papa the wolf is knockin' at ma door again."_

"That's a sad song you're playin' there, _Cherie_. Is it true?" he asked, looking up at the girl from beneath the rim of his hat so that she could not see his eyes through the shadow it created. He did not want to scare her off now did he? She just glanced at him and continued singing, nodding a thanks to people that left money in her case. "Come on, _Petite_. Every time I come heyea you neva talk to me. You're hurtin' Remy's feelin's na," he said his arms opened and palms up turned, not knowing what else he could do. He had been visiting this girl every morning for a week now and she never once caved in. It was not like him to have to wait so long for one girl's attention. When she finally looked at him he sighed in relief going back to his usual relaxed position.

"Ma Grandmama always told me that theya ain't no rest for the wicked, Cajun, and by the looks of it, you appear mighty suspect to me. So you bests be on your way if you know what's good for you, _**mon ami**_**, **because what you're sellin' I ain't buyin," she replied in an indifferent tone. Remy smiled, rubbing his left cheek with his right hand, feeling the rough stubble as he looked her over. The girl was small, both petite and short. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate and her eyes dark like earth and brushed with black eye shadow. She wore a off white lacy shirt that looked like a short version of a baby doll dress, a pair of black skinny jeans, and off white flats to go with it. Her long black hair was curled in ringlets making her look even more like a fragile doll. But Remy knew better, the delicate ones were always trouble and by the mouth on her, he was getting a good dose of that.

"I did always like Creole women. Theya full of spice, but neva could catch one 'cause they see too much," he replied, "You know, I neva did catch your name, _Belle_." He was happy that he had finally made _some _progress. She was annoyed by him, but annoyance could turn into interest_ real _quick. That's how he had gotten Rogue, although that did not quite end the way he had wanted it to.

"I didn't give it," she retorted, not looking at him as she played, "Get goin', Cajun." Still smiling, Remy tipped his hat to her, bidding her good day. "See you tomorrow, _ma cherie,_" turning on his heel, Remy began down the throng of bodies again. There was other business that he had to attend to tonight. He walked a few more blocks down to a run down club, approaching the bouncer outside the door looked at him, "I'm heyea to see Julien." The bouncer nodded and looked inside, making some sort of hand gesture. No more than five minutes later was a talk handsome man with bright blue eyes and light blonde hair coming out to meet him.

"Gambit," he greeted the man with a nod.

"Julien," Remy replied with a grin, "As sharp as eva I see." Julien straightened out his crisp dark grey suit and walked with Remy to a nearby alley way, shrouded in darkness since the street lights could not reach the narrow street. "I think you owe me something, _mon ami_."

"I don't have the money, Gambit. Just give me another week," Julien replied stiffly. It was not in the man's nature to beg.

"Julien, na you know I'm not dumb. Did you not score big in a poker game against Bennett not but three days ago?" Remy asked taking a few steps closer to the man who reacted by backing up against the wall. Perfect.

"I spent it, three days. Just give me three days!" his voice hardened into an almost angry sound. Julien could not bare to behave like the weakling he knew that he looked like at the moment. His voice was all he had control of.

"Money don't grow on trees and I need what I come lookin' for _now_," Remy replied, reaching into his pants pocket. He could have sworn that Julien stopped breathing for a moment as Remy pulled a cigarette put and lit it with the tip of his index finger before setting it into his mouth. "So what you got to say?"

At Remy's words he heard shouting from the Main Street. He peeked around the corner and as he did the little singer girl flew by, her big guitar case in swigging wildly in her hand and threatening to knock her over. After her ran three men, one a good bulking type, that did not look like they were up to any.

"We'll have to finish this up later," Gambit said, patting Julien's chest and running off after the men. He saw the group run into another near by alley. Poor girl probably did not know that it was a dead end. Hurrying after the group Remy booked it over to the opening, sliding to a stop in front of it and what he saw he could not believe. Little singer girl swung her case so hard that it his one of the men in the jaw, knocking him backwards and causing blood to flow from the corner of his mouth and knocking him out. The biggest one grabbed her from behind by her waist as she through it at the other man who had started to charge her he fell to the ground as well and stayed down for a moment or too. When he began to get up Remy approached him, "Now now, you just go back to sleep," he said pulling out his staff and knocking the man unconscious. Remy turned his attention back to the girl and the large man who had still not noticed that he was there. The girl had some how gotten free from the man and had him up against the brick wall by his neck. Although her hands did not seem to be that tightly wrapped around his neck he seemed to be choking. From where Remy stood, and the dim light of the alley way, he could see only blackness, like her eyes were filled with ink or oil and the rage, the rage was enough to make even Remy take a step back. She was a mutant. Pulling himself together he briskly walked over to the girl, cautiously laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on _Cherie_. You don't want to do this," he said to the girl. She jerked her head to look at him her eyes still ink-like. "Let tha man go," he tried again, sliding a gloved hand down her arm and gently pulling her hands away from her neck. The man dropped to the ground gasping for air and clutching his throat as the girl's eyes closed and fainted. Remy managed to catch her before she hit the cement street and swept up her legs as well.

"I'll kill the bitch, I swea I'll kill huh," he said between breaths, glaring at the girl in Remy's arms.

"Obviously you'd be de one gettin' killed," Remy replied, walking off with the girl. "I'd advise you te just stay away." With that Remy stalked off into the early morning to take care of the ever surprising Creole _Belle_.

------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Okay, so I've been watching and reading X-Men since I can remember and Rogue/Gambit was always my favorite couple along with Storm/Wolverine, but I never really liked the way Rogue treated Gambit sometimes so I decided to make my own character. By the way. The words are not spelled wrong. I decided to write in away that would make it easier for people to imagine the character's accents. This is the way that I imagine hearing Remy speak. Hopefully you all like it and I hope you leave comments. Oh and I'm sorry, updates will be slow. I usually write whenever I have inspiration. Just ask the readers of my Jacob Black story. XD

-KCEE

**p.s. **I have a soundtrack for this story. The song for this chapter is _No Rest for the Wicked _by _Cage the Elephant._ Also, the part of the song that the girl was singing is by me. The verse "_I'm hidin' in a corner" _is not originally part of the song. I just forgot the verse. Haha. Sorry.


	2. Spoonful

002: Spoonful

Blinking rapidly, the girl tried to adjust her eyes to the light coming through the small barred window that she faced. Remy watched the little singer girl sit up in his bed, rubbing her tired eyes sleepily.

"Why good morning, _Cherie_," he greeted her with a smile as he sat in a fairly large velvet chair beside the bed. One of his legs were thrown over the arm and he leaned his upper body against the other arm lazily. The girl stared at him in a tired daze before her eyebrows slowly furrowed in both confusion and anger at the sight of him. She franticly moved the blankets out of her way to make sure that she still had on her outfit from the night before causing Remy to let out a low chuckle as he watched her.

"Don't worry _Cher,_ I don't go no where I ain't invited."

"Why am I herea?" she asked, glaring at him in suspicion. However it was not the same raging glare that Remy had been frightened by last night. It was strange, for a fully grown man to be scared of a little girl simply because of a look. However, it was no ordinary expression.

"Do you not remember gettin' chased down by three men and almost killin' one of 'em? If not for me you would be a murderea and Remy is sure you didn't want that to have _that _on your conscience. You fainted and I brought you herea," he replied simply.

"Thank you, but I think I'll be takin' ma leave now," swiftly she slipped out of the quilt covered full sized bed and headed towards the door, but Remy was there before she could even reach it.

"Why were those men aftea you?" he asked, looking down at her. When she looked up to glare at him again she noticed his bright red eyes, surrounded by black where they should have been white. This startled her a bit, causing her to take a few stumbled steps backwards, but in her mind it changed nothing. A man was still a man and most of them were swine.

"Its none of your god damned business," she replied, "Na move before I _make _you move."

"And how do you plan on doing that, _Petite_?" he asked with a crooked smile, "You gonna kill me?"

"No," she stated, "I have otha ways," she said, reaching up to put a hand to Remy's cheek but he already had a glowing card filled with kinetic energy held up to her mocha colored throat.

"As much as I don't mind the thought of you touchin' me _mon ami, _I've had bad experiences with poweas similar to the likes of yours. You don't want to be doing a thing like that," Remy started, "Na are you gonna answer ma question?" Removing her hand from the area close to his face she went back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge with an exasperated sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered.

"How can Remy help if you don't tell him what's going on?"

"I don't need your help!" the girl replied angrily lifting her eyes to his in order to scowl at him. Remy sighed as well. Why did he always pick the stubborn girls? "I know who you are," she continued on, making Remy's eyebrows lift in interest.

"Really na? Who might that be?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the bedroom door just in case she decided to try for it again. There was no getting past him, she was not fast enough.

"They call you _Gambit, _no? The red eyed thief who steals people's money and the hearts of their defenseless baby girls. The motheas tell stories about you to scare us when we're little, you know." Remy _did _know, so he should have figured that she would put two and two together, but the stories were so old he figured most would think of them as myths by now. He just grinned at her, confident that the expression would piss her off more. She wanted a fight, but she was not going to get one out of him.

"What? You scared, _Cherie_?" he teased her, smirking as he did so, "Think ol' Gambit will sweep you off your feet and steal your heart?" She sneered at him, wishing to just lay one finger on him so that she could take him out and escape.

"As if you could."

"Aw now don't be that way, _Cher. _Gambit would take good care of you," opening his arms for her to come into, the girl looked him up and down as if he were insane. He sighed and dropped his head in cause of her rejection. "Gambit can't never get no love," he joked in mock sadness. The girl mumbled a few profanities about stupid thieves and crosses her arms under her chest.

"What's your name,_ Cher?_" the girl said nothing, yet she crossed her legs and bounced the one that was off of the ground in annoyance of her current situation and the irritating man that held her captive. "Come on and tell, Remy what your name is, _Petite_."

"Will you stop calling me all these pet names if I tell you?" she asked in exasperation. Remy grinned broadly.

"Maybe."

Rolling her brown eyes the girl replied, "Leighana."

"Well, that's a pretty name, _Cher-,_" quickly catching the girl's glare he corrected himself. "I mean Leighana. Na are you gonna let Remy help you?"

"I told you I don't need your help," she growled, frustrated.

"And why is that? You didn't seem to be able to take very much care of yourself yesterday."

"Men will lie about a spoonful if they can," she mumbled in return.

Remy sighed, moving from in front of the door to the wall beside it. Twisting the knob he pulled it open and gestured a hand toward the exit. "You wanna go, then go, _Cherie_."

Glaring at him the girl, bolted up to her feet. "Thank you for your hospitality," she said with slight sarcasm before leaving the small apartment. Remy just took a cigarette from his pants pocket and lit it with the tip of his finger. "I'll be seeing you again real soon _Cher,_" he stated to himself as he inhaled the light smoke from the cancer stick.

------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I know there wasn't much to the chapter, nothing exciting going on, but its to move the story along so I hope you like it. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and or messaging. Song for this chapter is Spoonful by Howlin' Wolf.


	3. Bad Things

**003: bad things.**

**Remy had not seen Leighana in a week; a God damned **_**week. **_**He was starting to get worried. Who was he kidding? He was beside himself with anxiety. Each early morning Remy would walk down Bourbon Street, hoping to hear the strumming of acoustic metal strings accompanied by a sweet melodic voice only to be disappointed time and time again. What was the world coming to when Remy Etienne Lebeau chased around one girl without at least having two or three more on the side?**

**Shaking his head aggressively, he took another hit from his cigarette as he walked pass the little singer girl's designated spot towards Franco's. Franco's Club was exceedingly exclusive. Only the best and dirtiest of criminals were allowed entrance and of course the higher ups that wanted to do business with them. Being the best thief there was there was no doubt that Gambit would be admitted entry as he stepped up to the large bouncer. Stepping aside, the large man let Remy into the dimly lit Victorian looking place. It was not exactly Remy's taste but it was the best place to go to if one wanted some information. **

**He sat down at the bar, back to the groups of friends, partners, and couples that sat at the tables facing the stage. "A whiskey on the rocks and a beer," he told the bartender who immediately began to make his drink, sliding them in front of Remy when he was done. Picking up his small glass, he downed the dark liquid, which burned its way down his throat. **

"**You drink like a man with experience," a gruff voice stated beside him. Remy did not look up from his glass which he had set back down on the sleek wooden counter, but he did reply to the old man. **

"**Many things have happened in mah life for me to be so skilled with this here drink," he smirked and decided to look at the man. He was tan, most likely from a life spent working long hard days in the sun on a farm perhaps; his eyes were a deep sea green, and his face covered in grey stubble. Years from now that was probably what Remy was going to look like. He could only hope that he would live that long with the life that he led. Then again the man had to be doing something quite illegal to be able to enter this place as well. The man nodded in reply and Remy licked the brown substance from his lips before asking the man a question of his own. **

"**You wouldn't happen to know a small, dark skinned girl with long dark brown hair would you?" Remy asked. "She usually sings on Bourbon with a guitar." The man's eyebrows lifted in slight surprise at the question just as the lights started to dim and the crowd clap and hoot with excitement. Mostly the howls of men.**

"**Well you den come to the right place tonight if you're lookin' fa Bird," he retorted, pointing behind him towards the stage with the hand that held is own small glass. Remy slowly turned around in his seat. There was no way little singer gir-, **_**Leighana**_**, could be mixed up with people like this. She could not be in **_**that **_**much trouble could she? Plus he had called the girl Bird. Who was Bird? All the times he had been here he had not once heard of her. Of course he made it a point not to come to Franco's too often. Too many job offers for small time scams that he did not want to be bothered with. **

**A slow tune started up, something that reminded him of the days of Frank Sinatra only darker, more sinister maybe and watched as the small silhouetted frame of a woman walked to the front of the stage. Slowly the light brightened on her mocha colored skin, dark hair curled into some 40's pin-up girl style holding a red flower in one side that exposed her ear, and her body clothed in a tight fitting strapless yellow dress. She brought a petite hand up to the old carbon microphone and opened her full red painted mouth to sing. **

_**I've got me a badge, a bright shiny badge**_

_**I'm painting the crest in yellow and blue.**_

_**I've got me a club, an exclusive club**_

_**Doesn't include a place for you**_

_**Hey, hello neighbor**_

_**Hey, hello neighbor, right you are**_

_**It's in the way that you walk**_

_**All of the changes, all the mistakes**_

_**It's in the demands you constantly make.**_

_**It's in the way that you grieve**_

_**All of the loss**_

_**You don't know when you're better off**_

_**Or at what cost…You've got it good.**_

**Although the young woman on the stage looked exactly like the girl he had come to visit every morning on Bourbon street this person seemed significantly different. The glint of joy that usually resided in her eyes when she was singing or playing her guitar was not there. The childish look was also gone, replaced by a seductive woman that seemed to have no soul and if she did, it was terribly broken. Her voice was no longer sweet and innocent, but tempting as if she were calling every man in the room to her. What were those things called? The creatures that waited on rocks and sung when sailors came by only to have them drown trying to get to them? Sirens, that what she was like right now. A siren. **

"**Nah look here, boy," the old man beside him started, but Remy did not take his eyes away from the woman on stage, his jaw locked tight and eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I don't know what cha thinking' 'bout, but I know it ain't nothin' good. I advice you to leave that girl alone before she get you into a heap of trouble."**

_**There was a time not so long ago**_

_**I was master of everything I surveyed**_

_**Yeah there was a time we did it my way**_

_**We'll do things my way**_

_**Benevolent mother that smothered the child**_

_**The perpetrators are in denial**_

_**The banality of evil**_

_**King of the castle **_

_**Room at the top**_

_**Off with their heads **_

_**Chop 'em off**_

_**The banality of evil**_

**Even the words she sang appeared to be warning him not to do what it was that he was planning on doing, but what could Remy do? Remy was Remy, the ladies man, and he would be damned if he would let a woman feel so damaged if there was anything that he could do about it. As soon as she finished singing and descended from the stage he was up on his feet, walking in her direction. Like some sort of cliché old movie they locked eyes as a new song began to play. A song that actually resembled Louisiana, a song that resembled **_**him, **_**a song that seemed just a little too appropriate for the moment that it could not have been a coincidence. Glancing over to the DJ that played when there was not any live music he saw the old man standing there, no smile on his face, but he lifted his glass to Remy as he walked toward the girl. He could not help but chuckle, supposing that the man thought that if Remy had a death wish, he might as well do it appropriately. **

**Finally reaching her, Remy took her hand in his, a smirk pulling one side of his lips up. "Would you care to dance with me, **_**Cher?**_**" he asked before kissing her hand and looking up at her with red eyes. He did not wait for her answer and simply stood up straight, pulling her to him to dance to the up beat tempo. **

"**What are you doin' heyah?" she hissed at him as he spun her around, his smile never faded, even at her hostile tone. **

"**I come to find you**, _Petite._"

"You are a complete _idiot_! If you don't wanna die then I suggest you get outta heyah nah," Leighana warned him as they danced, his hand tightly pressed to the small of her back as they moved to the slow section of the song.

"Oh _Cher, _that's sweet, you bein' scared for Remy, but I ain't afraid. Besides, how much trouble could a lil thang like you possibly be in?" she said something lowly and gave him a meaningful look, but he could not hear her over the loud music. They continued to dance, twisting, gyrating, and doing some sort of swing dancing before the song ended where he finished with leaning her back with one arm, his face close to hers. Was he showing off? Yes. Was she falling for it? He did not know, but she did not seem to be complaining about him being in such close proximity and she was currently looking into his eyes. However, her expression was blank and told him nothing.

"What do you say we get outta heyah, _Cherie_?" Remy asked with a small grin that almost faltered when he heard another voice speak.

"I do not think so, Gambit. Bird stays here with me," the smooth voice of a man spoke from in front of him. A small hint of a pure French accent hinted in his speaking patterns, telling him who the man was. Remy stood up straight, still holding Leighana in one arm closely to his side as he looked at the tall, dark, and handsome man before him. Of course Remy knew that Remy looked better than the other man. Remy had a certain charm.

"And what if she don't want ta stay heyah wit chu?" he asked, smugly.

"Well I would say that it is not up to her," the other man smirked and held a hand out to Leighana who simply looked down at the ground and took it. Guiding her over to his side, he placed a hand where Remy's had once been and slowly dragged it down to her hip as he gazed at Remy in authority and prominence. Remy's jaw locked tight at the man's less than subtle body language and rested his own gaze on Leighana who looked livid to have the man touching her, but she tried to force the expression down by looking away.

"I'll be back for you, _Cher_."

"And I will be waiting for you, _Gambit_," the man replied for her in a mocking tone, a grin spread across that pretty little face of his as Remy walked away. The man knew not to call anyone to throw him out. Like he said before, he did not go anywhere that he was not invited, but he would have to break that rule for next time. Some bad things were going to happen _very _soon.

------------------------------------------

**A/N: **First things first, the songs for this chapter are _The Banality of Evil _by Nine Horses (the song that Leighana was singing) and _Bad Things _by Jace Everett (the song they were dancing to at Franco's). If you watch True Blood then you already know the second song. Please give both a listen. Thank you all for reviewing J


	4. I'm The New King, I'll Take the Queen

004: I'm the new king, I'll take the queen.

Leighana sat in one of the plush blood red Victorian armchairs of the lounge club a little ways from the barbaric behavior of her captor, his mindless goons and their pretty little dolled up whores. Her nose turned up in disgust as she watched Marcus' (one of the lackeys) hand run up the thigh of the prostitute's leg who sat on his lap, bringing her dress up with it as he devoured her mouth with his own. She looked away to the other side of the room towards the bar, but could feel a pair of eyes on her. A pair of eyes who's gaze made her feel just as dirty as the women not too far off that she detested.

"Are you feeling left out, _Cherie_?" the owner of those eyes asked, causing her body to stiffen instantly in alarm. When she had been with Gambit the pet names had been annoying but when he said them they seemed menacing, as if they had an underlying message in which she could not decipher, which knowing him, his words most likely did.

"Not in the least," she replied easily without looking away from the bar. If she was not afraid to lose herself around these men she would be drunk off her ass by now, just to forget the past week's events. She didn't want his attention, she didn't even want to be here. As irritating as Gambit could be and as prideful as she was, she couldn't help but be hopeful that the handsome but obnoxious Cajun man would burst in and any moment and bust her the hell out of here.

Hearing him get to his feet, his expensive Armani dress shoes clicking against the hardwood floor, she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and thought to herself, _Damn it_. Feeling him squat down beside her, she felt her body tense further if that were even possible, Leighana was basically ready to spring out of her chair at any moment. His fingers began to play with the thick curls in her hair before they slid lightly over her jaw, down her neck, and settled on her chest where the black 40's halter dress she was wearing showed her small cleavage. She managed to resist the reflex to pull away from his touch, to use his own cells against him, kill him, but she knew it wouldn't work. It would just make him angry.

"You know, we could have some fun too," he stated, his warm breath fluttering over her skin causing her to shiver, and not in a good way, "You and I." Leighana could feel those dark blue eyes burning holes through her skin as he spoke.

"Entertainers don't need entertainin' hon" she replied dryly, making him frown, but he wouldn't be put off so easily. His sly smirk was back on his face, stretching his lips to one side, forming a deep dimple. To other women it would be one of the sexiest things they had ever seen. Leighana didn't deny that the man was attractive, but the ways about him, the things he did, they way he treated people made her sick to her stomach.

"Then entertain me," he ordered. She could hear the authority in his voice, mingled with more than a splash of entitlement. For a moment Leighana lost herself, or her common sense, turning her head to face him her dark brown eyes glared into his deep blue ones.

"You can go fuc-" in an instant he had his hand on her throat, squeezing just enough to cut off her vocal chords and restrict her airflow. Her hands snapped up to the ones around her neck. Automatically her reflex was to sicken him, use his own body against him. Possibly make his arteries clog with their own fluids, but he just smiled at her, her struggling amusing to him.

"You know it doesn't work, Love," he said to her, his voice light as if he were chatting idly with a friend. Crazy bastard. Suddenly she could feel her own organs constricting, clogging and she started to choke, gasping for air.

"Stop it," she managed to struggle out, but it sounded like a series of gurgling sounds.

"What was that, _Belle_?"

Leighana tried to speak again, but not even gurgles were heard, that's when he finally let her go. Crumpling over she gasped for breath and coughed heavily, her hands clutching tightly at sections of her torso.

"Mr. Depaul, we've got trouble," Lyle, another lackey stated.

"Handle it," he replied, not taking his eyes off of Leighana,

"But they're asking for-"

"_Handle_ it," he stressed, his voice a low growl. The man turned around to leave with Marcus' who basically threw the prostitute off of his lap in an effort to follow the other man. "Leave," Depaul said to the prostitutes sitting around the room, turning his head only slightly to indicated that he was indeed talking to them. They had learned nights before to listen to his words and not try to lure him away from the girl before him so that they would be the ones to sleep in his bed. No, they knew better, it only made him angry and they saw what he did to people when he was upset. They filed out quickly, leaving her alone with the man who now lifted her chin gently with his thumb and index finger so that she was looking at him.

"I don't understand your unwillingness," he started, his thumb grazing over Leighana's full red painted lips as he stared at them. Again she felt like she needed to empty the contents of her stomach. That is if there were anything with in it to begin with. "I buy for you expensive dresses from Paris, give you an audience to sing in front of who adore you, there are people that will wait on you hand and foot if I tell them to and all I ask of you, all I want from you, is for you to stand beside me," he spoke.

"What do you really want?" she asked, her eyes cold as she glared at him. He just smiled, licking his lips, his eyes looking at the dark wooden floor for a moment before returning them to her.

"Since I am the new King, why not take the Queen while I am at it?" he asked, the arrogant smile never leaving his face. In a way Depaul was the new King around. He ran the criminal scene, nothing went down that he didn't know about or had any say in. He was definitely one of the most feared men in New Orleans, Gambit being on the top of the list as well. But what made him think that Leighana deserved a high title such as that? A girl that played her guitar and sang on the streets for petty cash.

"I know who your father was _Cherie_. I know that you know certain things about these so called criminals, their codes and lifestyles. I know what you can do and I _will_ get them out of you. I can make it enjoyable," he said as the back of his hand caressed her cheek, "or I can make it less so. You choose."

Where the hell was Gambit when you needed him?

------------------------------------------

A/N: So sorry that this chapter took so long. I had six weeks of summer school and some things to deal with about college that had be having panic attacks and not sure if I'd be able to continue. Thankfully I've gotten everything straightened out (except the getting my tuition money back which they better do soon) and will be attending community college for a year and transferring to a school that actually had my major.

Anyway the song for this chapter is _Knife Party _by _The Deftones._ Give it a listen. I'm sorry that there's no Gambit in this chapter, but he wasn't necessary. I wanted you to get to know just was sort of man Emile Depaul is and compare him to Remy.


End file.
